


What You're Worth

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hitmen AU, Human AU, a little blood, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: There's a price on both their heads, but one is worth more than the other.Genderbent, Hitmen AU





	What You're Worth

“There’s a hit on you.”

“As long as you’re the one hitting on me, I see no need to worry.” the corners of red lips curled upward as equally presumptuous blue eyes turned her way.

She sat down at the bar next to her. Her dark hair was up in a tight bun, accentuating the length of her neck. Her navy, dark dress did wonders for her other features, but she tried not to let her mind wonder too far lest the subject leave them too.

“Well are you?”

“Whiskey sour,” she ordered. The bartender nodded.

“Keira.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Keira finally returned her gaze. “Hermania.”

“You’ve also said you don’t like whiskey and yet here it is.”

The bartender set the drink before Keira and she quietly thanked him. She didn’t seem to have a retort for Hermania as she took a sip of her drink as if she had been drinking whiskey all her life.

Hermania nursed her own drink, an old fashioned. Whenever Keira stopped by because she happened to be around the neighborhood – her excuse – Hermania made them both old fashions. Every time, Keira turned down the offered drink.

“You never answered my question,” Hermania continued to pry.

“Why wouldn’t you worry if it was me?”

“Because you always miss me.” _‘Pun intended.’_

Keira gave her a sharp side glance, and though Hermania wasn’t looking, she could feel it.

“Then getting rid of you shouldn’t change anything for me.”

“You’re as cold as ever.”

Keira nearly jumped at the sly foot she felt slide up against the back of her calf. Hermania hummed in affirmation of cool skin. Keira nudged the foot away with her own.

“There’s a price on your neck too.”

Keira didn’t bat an eye. “How much?”

“Let’s just say you’re worth more dead than alive.” Hermania sipped her drink. “To the men 8 O’clock.”

With the shifting of her glass, Keira could make out two dark figures sitting at their own table behind them. She couldn’t make out any kind of concealed weapons from a reflection alone, but she took Hermania’s word for it.

“Well then, I shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Keira finished her glass and left a tip at the bar. She didn’t bother wishing Hermania farewell nor wait for one either. They weren’t supposed to be seen together. Keira had made that clear, and yet her legs still felt a little weak by the warm slide of Hermania’s foot.

Keira suppressed the urge to curse aloud.

Hermania watched Keira all the while from the reflection of her own glass.

 _‘Whiskey…’_ Hermania lightly shook her head. _‘You did look nice tonight.’_

She knocked her drink back, and left in the opposite direction Keira had gone.

“Going up?” the man held the elevator door open for Keira. She offered him a polite smile. The two entered together but only one left.

She made haste down the hall with her key already in hand. She slipped the card into the door, and went to turn the handle when she felt the barrel pressed against her bare back.

“Open the door slowly.” he ordered

“I would.” she began slowly. “But this isn’t my room.”

The door opened, and Keira hit the floor. The sound of the bullet was muffled by the thick silencer, but the results the same as any gun: fatal.

“Hands behind your head.” the person commanded.

Keira did as she was told. She shifted her weight onto her knees, and rose her hands slowly to overlap on the back of her neck.

The person circled her with the gun still pointed at her head. Should she move a muscle, they would shoot, but Keira knew better. As soon as she sensed the person behind her, she shifted her head to the side, avoiding the immediate fire, and took hold of the hand with the gun.

She pulled the person’s weight over her shoulder, and their back struck the ground. Another bruising whack of their hand against the dresser, dislodged the gun from their hold.

Keira was quick to her feet. She kicked the door behind her should anyone walk by. The dead body outside the door should be warning enough to stay out.

However, the person was just as quick to their feet. They pinned her to the back of the door, but Keira was fast to break through their hold.

They recoiled from the elbow to the gut. Keira didn’t give them time to recover before she was on them again. She went to deliver a blow to their jaw, but the strike was dodged and her arm grabbed. They pulled her forward and a knee was driven to her stomach.

They gave as good as they got. Keira refrained from laughing, but a smile did cross her lips. Every hit Keira was able to land, the same was dealt to her a few moves later. She dodged and parried, but they kept up with her each step of the way until she found herself backed into the corner of the room.

A sly hand caressed the open back of her dress as another slipped up the skirt to where a small blade resided against her inner thigh.

“Isn’t this a bit cliché?”

“You have a better place to hide it?” Keira breathed hard, but it wasn’t for the blade pressed against her throat. “Tell me, Hermania, what am I worth to you?”

The blade pressed further to draw a shallow cut. Keira never flinched.

Hermania leaned closer so Keira could feel her heated breath across her cheek. “You are worth more than I am.”

A smile drew across Keira’s features. It was true, but it wasn’t the truth she wanted to hear. Even so, she let Hermania crash her lips against hers. It was hungry as it was all consuming. Hermania always kissed as if she was cashing in on everything she could during their brief exchanges.

Hermania removed the small blade from Keira's pale throat and flung it into the dresser all in one swift movement. The next moment, she had leaned in to lick the red trail the blade had left behind.

She could take Keira’s life anytime, but despite what Keira thought, Hermania wasn’t fooling around. Keira’s life would always be worth more than hers. If that didn’t mean love, then Hermania had never truly loved anything.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I still love these girls, and so I started multiple projects with them, but it's been taking a while. This one I started in July so... Nonetheless, I'm glad to know there are some here who like lesbian pairings. I hope to post the other ones too some time in the future. Thanks for reading, and take care!


End file.
